


Smile For Me

by Miyako_mei



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyako_mei/pseuds/Miyako_mei
Summary: Levi has a chance encounter with a boy who works in his local coffee shop. Just when he thinks he'll never see him again, he meets him in the most unexpected place.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Smile For Me

Levi swung open the door to his local coffee shop, his eyes concentrating more on his phone than on his surroundings.

Goddammit, Erwin. Do your own work for once.

Eyebrows furrowed, he approached the counter of the empty shop.

"Good evening, handsome. What can I get you today." 

The boy behind the counter flirted but Levi didn't hear a word, still absorbed in typing out his insults on his phone.

"Uummm.... heelllooooo?"

The boy tried again, leaning forward over the counter, waving his hand in front of Levi's face and peering up at him.

"Oh!"

Startled, Levi glanced around him to see if any one else had seen his blunder. Thankfully, it was only himself and the boy serving in the shop.

"Ha, don't worry. Its only us two here, its nearly closing time. Now what can get for you?"

The boy smiled brightly at Levi yet Levi still hadn't looked at him as his eyes and attention returned to his phone.

"Aaaah, yeah, can I get an Americano, black."

Levi, glanced up at the menu board pointlessly as he already knew what he would be ordering.

"Damn, so close!"

The boy playfully exclaimed as he tried to appear in Levi's vision when he had glanced up.

Levi was already ignoring the boy.

Erwin, seriously. The new school year starts in a week. Why did you leave all the paperwork to the last minute. You are the biggest pain in my ass.

"Is this to drink in or takeaway?"

The boy called out from behind the machines.

"Takeaway."

"Oh, thats a shame." The boy feigned disappointment. "It would have been nice to have you as company."

"Mmm" 

Levi only made a grunted noise in response, not listening to what the boy was saying.

As Levi tapped away on his phone, he didn't notice the boy watching him.

"Well, here you go."

Levi's rant was disrupted by the sound of the coffee cup being placed on the counter.

"Ah, thanks. How much?"

The boy chuckled as he placed his elbows on the counter and rest his head in his hands.

"Don't worry, its on the house."

Levi looked up in surprise to meet the eyes of the boy.

"Yes! The wrinkles have gone!" The boy smiled brightly "you look so much better when your eyebrows aren't furrowed."

Levi still wasn't really listening to the boy however, this time he was more distracted by the boys face.

He was captivated. Such an easy, bright smile. Beautiful green eyes. Soft brown hair.

"I bet you'd look even better if you smiled." The boy teased. 

Levi could feel a small blush creeping up his cheeks.

Just as he was about to respond, he was disturbed by the ringing of his phone.

"Tch"

His eyebrows furrowed again.

Erwin, are you trying to mess with my life?

Levi answered his phone as the boy let out a muffled laugh.

As he answered, the door to the coffee shop also rang out as another customer entered.

"Hi, what can I get for you?"

The boy went to serve the new customer but couldn't help watching Levi out of the corner of his eye.

Now the moment was gone and there was audience, Levi quickly picked up his coffee cup and swiftly left the shop, as he ranted his insults at the person on the other end of the line.

Again, he didn't notice the boy wistfully looking after him, hoping that Levi would look his way one last time.

"Erwin, you really are a major pain in the ass. You always call at the worst time."

"Oh? Sorry, did I get in the way of you getting picked up again?" Erwin cackled down the phone. "Not that you would have said yes to them, you just hate the fact I got in the way of you kicking their ass"

Silence.

"No.... Levi..... don't tell, you were actually interested in this one?" Erwin's shock was evident in his tone.

"Shut up, God damn bastard."

"Well well, this is a first."

Over the next couple of days Levi couldn't stop thinking about the boy from the coffee shop.

I only want to thank him for the free coffee. I never got to thank him last time.

He kept going back to the shop every day hoping to see him but he was never there.

Finally, after nearly a week he decided to ask another member of staff.

"Here's your drink, sir"

"Um, I'm looking for one of your colleagues. He's tall, has brown hair and green eyes? I just want to thank him, he did me a favour."

Levi quickly explained so the member of staff didn't get the wrong idea and think he was a stalker.

"Hmmmm... oh, him? Sorry, he quit a few days ago. Something about focusing on his studies?"

"Oh... right."

Levi tried to hide his disappointment as he thanked the worker and headed back home.

He attempted to shake the thought of the young man from his mind and focus on his work.

In just a couple of days the first term of the school year would start and Levi needed to prepare.

"Haaaaah." Levi sighed as he entered the classroom. 

Another year, another load of horny, drunken, high students. Oh the joys of teaching university students.

Levi both loved and hated his job. He loved teaching his subject but he hated people.

He settled down at his desk, loading up his laptop and preparing for the first lecture.

It wasn't long until the students started trawling in.

Levi took no notice of them.

"Oh! Its you!"

Levi looked up, unimpressed as he heard a student call out.

As soon as he recognised the face of the coffee shop boy he felt a mixture of emotions. Surprise, joy, shock and disappointment. 

They locked eyes and stayed a few moments just staring at each other until the closing of the classroom door brought them back to reality.

Levi cleared his throat.

"Right, everyone take a seat. We'll get started straight away."

The boy hurried to an empty seat at the back of the room as Levi attempted to carry on as usual.

His eyes kept wandering to the back of the room where the boy was sat, listening intently to him talking.

Levi somehow managed to make it through the introductory lecture normally and collapsed into his chair as the students started leaving.

He sat in the chair until all but one student had left the room.

The coffee shop boy was the last to leave. He was slowly making out his way out of the room but seemed like he had something he wanted to say.

Levi tried to ignore him but couldn't stop himself.

"Hey." He called out to stop the boy from leaving.

The boy turned around, still a distance away from Levi's desk with an unreadable expression.

You're just going to thank him for the free coffee. No ulterior motives. He's too young.

"Thanks.....the other day for the free coffee.... I forgot to say thanks. I came by the shop but they said you'd quit."

The boy looked surprised and started to approach the desk.

"You came back to see me?" The boy couldn't help but smile.

Levi's usually furrowed eyebrows somehow managed to get more intense.

"Only to thank you."

"Aaw geeeeez. I thought you hated me! I mean, you never called me!"

"Called you?" Levi asked, confused.

"Yeah, I wrote my number on the cup. Cliché, I know but I didn't know what else to do."

"Your number?"

"Wait.... don't tell me you didn't notice it?" The boy reached Levi's desk with a mortified expression.

"Uh....no...." Levi confessed. That sort of cliché happened to him all the time so he didn't notice.

"Damn, no wonder you didn't call me! Oh well, I can see you all the time now anyway." The smiled brightly.

Calm down Levi. He's too young. He's a student.

Levi couldn't help but be captivated by the young man.

"Oh, I'm Eren by the way. Of course you introduced yourself to us earlier, Professor Ackerman."

The boy chortled on as Levi just listened, trying to convince himself that he wasn't interested.

"Anyway, how about we go get some lunch? I want to know more about you, sir."

Oh god. This boy is obviously interested in me. And calling me sir was too goddamn hot.

"Look, Eren. I know what you're trying to do and I'm not interested."

"Huh? Really? I could've sworn you felt something too, when we first met and earlier when we met again."

"You're a student."

"Yeah, so? We're in University, they don't care so much here?"

Eren played down his excuse so easily.

"You're too young. You're only 18. I thought you were older."

"I am! I'm 21. I took a gap year.... or three."

"Still too young."

"Oh come on, sir. You're not that old!"

Levi knew Eren would be surprised, everyone always is.

"I'm 39."

"Whaaa?!" Eren couldn't help being shocked.

I knew it. He wouldn't be interested in an old man like me.

Levi expected that reaction yet still felt disappointed.

"Whoa, I wasn't expecting that! Who cares about age gaps nowadays anyway?"

Levi was surprised at the boys response.

"Come on, sir." Eren leaned across the desk and pleaded with Levi. 

From the teasing, mischievous glint in Eren's eye, Levi could tell that Eren already knew how to push his buttons.

He tried to resist but Eren had already broken down his defences.

"Haaaaaah. Fine." Levi reluctantly gave in. "But, call me Levi."

Erin's mischievous grin remained.

"Aaaawww, but sir has such a good ring to it."

Levi swallowed the feeling rising up inside.

"Shut it, you little brat." 

The words rolled easily off his tongue but his expression didn't quite match the annoyance in his tone.

"Haha, I succeeded!"

Levi's eyebrows furrowed once more upon seeing Eren's gentle smile as he explained what he meant.

"I knew you would look much better if you smiled."


End file.
